


Exorcists Adrift

by KiraTypes (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KiraTypes
Summary: After falling hopelessly in love with a local in a beach town on a mission, Yukio Okumura finds him and his friends on a boat, with no gasoline in the broken engine, a small supply of food, and only a tarp to keep them alive. Who will come back?





	Exorcists Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter will be fast paced, I'm well aware that it is. it's purposefully been written like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter will be fast paced

The bus full of training exorcists and qualified exorcists stopped at an inn across from the beach. One by one, they got out and went into the hotel, talking amongst themselves. Rin Okumura and his brother were sharing a room, as would naturally happen with family. They were only set to stay in the hotel for a few days, so Rin didn't even bother unpacking his things, which consisted of some summer clothes and a bathing suit. Yukio was opening the blinds to lighten the room a bit. 

Then, he saw something, or rather, someone. 

There was a girl on the beach. Her hair was short, about Shiemi's length, and black, and her eyes were brown. She looked normal. She was playing with a child on the beach. 

Right away, he felt his heart skip a beat. 

Yukio Okumura, deemed unable to love by his brother, had fallen for someone, but just slightly. 

 

\---

 

He decided to go onto the beach to 'check things out'. Rin and Shiemi went with him, because they wanted to go swimming. Rin had to teach Shiemi to swim. Yukio sat under an umbrella that he snagged from Shura's room and watched the two play in the waves. 

"You're lookin' kinda lonely," He heard. He looked up, and saw her standing in front of him. She took a seat next to him and smiled. "My name's Tojo Kirima, what's yours?" 

He told her his name, prompting her to smile. He blushed softly. 

"Tojo Kirima..." He mumbled. The words rolled smoothly off of his tongue. He was completely lovestruck by this point. He had no idea how he managed to fall in love so fast. He was a bit angry at himself, but she already had him wrapped around her finger. 

"I have a boat! Why don't you and your friends come on with me!" She suggested with a smile. Without any thought, he immediately agreed, and thus began his journey. 

 

\---

 

Tojo led Yukio, Rin, Izumo, Shiemi, and the Kyoto Trio to her marina, where her family's boat was docked. It was a small but beautiful boat, with a bathroom underneath one of the headboards, a front, and no cabin. It had a top cover, that could be removed or folded up if needed, or wanted. 

"This is what Mr. Okumura pestered us to get on?" Izumo scoffed. 

"This boat probably costs more than your entire life, and that goes for all of you," Tojo retorted back. "It goes very fast, and can hold a large number of people." 

One by one, they all got onto the boat. Secretly, they were all excited, aside from Shiemi, who held fear. She asked for a life vest, and got one. Tojo sat in the drivers seat. 

"Miss Tojo...You seem awfully young. Are you sure you can drive this thing?" Renzou asked, nervous. Tojo beamed. 

"Of course! I got my boating license at the age of 13!" She unhooked it from the dock, and slowly maneuvered out of the marina. After they had gotten far enough into the ocean, she picked up the speed. Izumo sat in the front with Shiemi and Rin, who were marveling at the vast, open ocean ahead of them.

The boat suddenly stopped.

Ryuji looked back, and noted that he couldn't see the land. Tojo was shocked, and tried starting the boat back up again.

"Is something wrong, Miss Tojo?" Miwa asked. Tojo nodded.

"The engine flatlined, or ran out of gas."

She got out of her seat and looked at the floor compartments of the boat. She came back with an empty bottle of gasoline. "Great."

Rin came over to the back, followed by the girls. "Are we stuck out here?"

"No big deal," Izumo searched her bag, which had been placed in a floor compartment. "I can summon my foxes."

Neither Shiemi nor Izumo had their summoning circles. Renzou tried summoning his demon, but it didn't work, and he had no idea why. Yukio had no luck, either. Rin's sword wouldn't even unsheathe.

They were completely trapped out in the ocean.  

 

 


End file.
